This invention is related to a telephone. Particularly, this telephone has a handset which is flush within the body of the telephone. The handset, when pressed down, pops out of the body of the telephone and may be retrieved from the body of the telephone.
Prior art telephones, generally, have a handset which rests upon the body of the telephone. The handset is exposed to view. This configuration makes it difficult to conceal the identity of the telephone.
Prior art telephones, because of their configuration, are difficult to conceal. The need to conceal the telephone is important when decorating a room. A telephone may detract from the appearance of a room setting. Some rooms, such as a bedroom, a living room, a dining room or a reception area, look better when no telephone is visible. This is because such rooms traditionally have gone without telephones.